transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathgost
As the last remaining Fire-drake Dragon alive on the planet, Deathgost dwells deep in the Dark Mountains, keeping to himself. Unlike most incarnations of dragons, this particular breed has the ability to speak, allowing him to communicate with other beings: be they Cybertronian or Human. He is one of the most terrifying of Dragons you could come across, especially given that he is very ruthless as much as he is intelligent. He has long since been aware of the Great War between the Autobots and Decepticons, yet he has kept to himself. He is perhaps the most powerful creature on Earth, and his wrath can easily be earned through insults or by provoking him. He is also extremely territorial; he does not like uninvited guests in his lair. It was only in 2191 that he was discovered by the Autobots. He has since made it clear that he will do whatever it takes to ensure his own survival, even if it means inflicting harm on the innocent. He is arguably one of the main antagonists in the later bit of Frontier. History The Past Not much is known about Deathgost's past except that he was among the most terrifying of Dragons back when such creatures existed. He was often found in his lair located in the Dark Mountains; a place which made him very territorial. He was feared by men and Dragon alike. When the Dragons begun to die off, Deathgost's fate was unknown. Transformers Frontier First Encounter "This is my domain... You have trespassed. Whatever it is you seek in the Dark Mountain, all you will find... is a fiery doom!" —Deathgost while hunting Olivia and Thunderhoof While Holtracer was out searching for the escaped criminal Thunderhoof, Deathgost became aware of their presence, and begun to actively hunt them down in the Dark Mountains. Both Autobot and Decepticon did all they could to keep out of the Dragon's sight. While Thunderhoof had more success in remaining hidden, Deathgost managed to root Olivia out. He displayed absolutely no interest in her mission, instead musing about how her companions might've just been using her to capture their enemies. Olivia protested against this, recalling how the Autobots trusted her with their lives. She then tried to implore him to at least help her locate her target. Deathgost replied that he would allow her to seek her target out as long as she left his home right after completing her mission. She agreed, and continued on her mission. While he kept his word and stayed away, Deathgost did remain close enough to observe. Mountain Convoy "That can't be what I think it is... c-can it?" —Maya regarding Deathgost While the Autobots were helping Agent Maya Torres deliver an experimental technology to one of the labs in California, they glimpsed the mighty Dragon flying overhead, roaring angrily into the sky, presumably on his way to his mountain lair. This came as a surprise to Maya, who hadn't believed that such creatures existed. Friend or Foe? "Like I told your friend, I... have no interest in your pity war. I have roamed these mountains for millions of years, long before your kind set foot on this ground. So take your weapons and be gone while I am in the mood." —Deathgost to Goldbug regarding the War Eventually, the news of a Dragon's appearance worried the President of the United States, who was concerned what this meant for the people of Earth. Because of what he had learned about such beasts from his time on Earth, Goldbug volunteered to approach the mighty Dragon and find out whether he was a potential ally or enemy. Worried about what might happen, the President ordered General Heath to bring a military force should it become necessary to kill the beast. Goldbug arrived at the Dark Mountains and quickly earned Deathgost's attention, who lashed out at him thinking he was an enemy. Goldbug convinced him that he was only here to talk, but Deathgost was aware that there was a large military force waiting outside. Goldbug assured the mighty beast that it was just a precaution, and that he only wanted to talk. Deathgost complied, asking what the Autobot wanted from him. "To see whether you are a friend or an enemy," Goldbug answered. Deathgost's eyes glimmered as he responded that he had no interest in their pity war, telling Goldbug that he had existed on Earth far longer than the Autobots had. Goldbug replied that he would not leave until Deathgost gave him an answer. Deathgost growled, telling the Autobot that he had long been aware of the War his kind had raged on Earth, and that he had been watching from the shadows. He remarks that he knows enough about them that it would be simple to wipe them all out and end the War forever. "Then why haven't you?" Goldbug asks. Deathgost responds that they haven't done anything to provoke him, which is why they haven't known about him until now. Goldbug persists, and Deathgost eventually tells him that as long as they don't do anything to provoke him, he would be an ally. Goldbug then left and gave the news to Heath, who would bring this news to the President, though it was uncertain that they could fully trust such a creature. Possible Deception Some time later, the King of the Orphnochs learned of the Dragon's existence and approached him. The Orphnoch King decreed that if he were to seize control of the Pentagon, then Deathgost would offer his allegiance to the Orphnoch cause. While the King prepared to move against the Pentagon, Deathgost remained in his lair to think about his answer. The Autobots later learned of Deathgost's meeting with the Orphnoch King and returned to the Black Mountains to confront him on it. They were greeted when Deathgost slammed down and roared with rage and irritation. Goldbug told him that they know he met with the Orphnoch King, and Deathgost told them that he didn't have any interest in the Pentagon whatsoever and had a mind to conquer Carn Nexus instead. He was not afraid to fight Axlore for it, but he knew that he would make an enemy of the Orphnochs if he did. As powerful as his kin were, the Orphnochs would have surely sought to hunt him down if that were the case. Instead, he promised to the Autobots that he would not join the Orphnochs and remain neutral if they would turn over Carn Nexus to him, since it would be uninhabited after the King was slain. He then advises them to hurry if they wish to save the Pentagon, for Axlore was moving against it at that very moment. When they're about to leave, Deathgost sarcastically says "Oh yes. By all means, hurry." He then backs away laughing. New Lair "Our end of the bargain has been dealt. Carn Nexus is your home now, Deathgost." —Goldbug to Deathgost After the Autobots destroyed Axlore at Carn Nexus sometime following the Battle of the Pentagon, Deathgost flew out from the Dark Mountains and soared onward to Carn Nexus where he confronted the Autobots, breathing out his immense flames upon landing. The Dragon noted that he had been wise not to ally with the Orphnochs. He reminded the Autobots of their bargain, and Goldbug told him that Carn Nexus was now his. Deathgost then flew off to enjoy his new lair. Betrayed! "You wished me to remain neutral, and yet you seek aid from the Humans to destroy me? Bah, it seems that I must involve myself in a pity war!" —Deathgost to Goldbug Eventually, things took a dire turn, as it was rumored that Deathgost had aligned himself with Pyrotron and the rest of the Decepticons. Goldbug travelled to Germantown alongside Olivia to seek help from the local scientists and then approached Carn Nexus to confront the mighty Dragon regarding the rumors. However, they found that Carn Nexus was apparently abandoned. Finding signs of Pyrotron's forces there, they could only assume that the rumors were true. Before they could leave, however, Deathgost returned and was not pleased to find his home violated. Detecting the intruders, he begun to ruthlessly hunt for them in the halls. He was able to detect the presence of Olivia and Goldbug, again thanking them for what they did, but this time in a sarcastic manner. Addressing Olivia directly, he then asks how she'd like to die, because that was what he meant to do when he found them. Realizing that they would never get out without facing him, Goldbug reluctantly decided that they would have to destroy him. Goldbug revealed himself to the mighty Dragon, initiating a perilous game of cat and mouse. Goldbug leads him to Carn Nexus' smelting pits where the Dragon corners him, deducing that Goldbug and Olivia had help from the locals of Germantown, Tennessee and resolves to destroy the town. Before he can leave, Olivia brings down the ceiling, crushing Deathgost beneath the rubble. However, Deathgost survived being crushed and erupts from the wreckage, roaring that he would show them what revenge really was. He then breaks through the wall of Carn Nexus and takes flight, heading toward Germantown while uttering "I am Fire, I am... Death!" leaving Goldbug and the others in horror at what they had unleashed. "I am Fire. I am... Death!" —Deathgost as he prepares to destroy Germantown Deathgost, after reaching Germantown, proceeds to destroy the city for their part in helping the Autobots. Military forces under General Heath and Maya's command arrive to combat the menace until the Autobots can arrive. The military fires anti-air missiles at the Dragon, though each attempt fails. Deathgost sneers at their attempts to stop him as he advances over the burning city, intent on killing the two military leaders. Luckily, the Autobots arrive in time to draw his fire. Olivia implores Deathgost to stop the madness, suggesting he just return home. This only enrages him, and Deathgost fires a stream of flames in an effort to extinguish her light. Aided by Grimlock, Goldbug manages to draw Deathgost to the outskirts where Windblade draws his attention. However, the aerial chase lasts only a minute, as Deathgost claws her engines, causing her to crash-land. As he prepares to unleash a volley of flames to kill his challengers, Heath launches a single anti-air missile, which hits Deathgost straight in the chest on his weak spot. The mighty Dragon crashes through one of the city's skyscrapers before crashing down into the forest where he apparently dies. Personality Deathgost is shown to be very malicious and cruel. He clearly takes pleasure in psychologically tormenting Olivia, making suggestions that the Autobots didn't fully trust her and later sarcastically asking her how she would like to die. During his attack on Germantown, Deathgost went out of his way to mock and sneer at Maya and Heath. He is extremely arrogant, and the mere implication that he may possess a weakness made him visibly angry; being insulted by Agent also was quick to earn his anger. Deathgost was also purely confident in his own powers, shown in his famous speech about how certain components of his body were weapons of mass destruction. Deathgost was utterly ruthless, completely capable of committing genocide in pursuit of his goals. Despite this, he is also very intelligent, as it has been possible to negotiate and bargain with him, shown when the Orphnoch King tried to recruit him and when the Autobots made a deal with him to defeat the Orphnoch King in exchange for receiving possession of Carn Nexus and remaining neutral. Notes and Trivia *Deathgost appears to be based on the Dragons from the Lord of the Rings franchise. *He seems to greatly resemble Smaug from the three-part movie The Hobbit and Urgost from the War in the North video game. *He does not appreciate being insulted. *Deathgost has apparently been around for many years, possibly long before the roleplay started. *Deathgost is the first to learn the Orphnoch King's true name. This information which he would subsequently give to the Autobots that led to the Battle of the Pentagon.